Collar de esmeraldas
by Carito-J.Potter
Summary: : Leanplis


El frio aire de invierno empañaba el vidrio de la ventana del salón de Transformaciones, dentro, había un James Potter y una Lily Evans de 17 años aburridos y refunfuñando cumpliendo su castigo. James habia repetido su constante rutina de pedirle una cita, pero esta vez beso la mejilla de la pelirroja, la cual se puso roja de la furia y lo convirtio en una rata. McGonagall los castigo a ambos y se quedaron encerrados limpiando el salon de clases todas las tardes, sin magia.

-Esto es tu culpa Potter - Dijo Lily quejandose.

-Ay mi Lily, porque no me tomas encerio? Dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo - dijo James con una sonrisa seductora que hubiera seducido a cualquiera, excepto a lily.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Lily, Potter, ami solo me llaman asi mis amigos.

James hizo una mueca y siguio tallando los pupitres.

-Porque no entiendes que ya madure y no estoy jugando contigo?

- Tu maduro? Si, y yo tengo seis dedos. - dijo lily con sarcasmo.

-Te ves bellisima limpiando- dijo james tirando baba.

Lily se sonrojo y luego se paro

- Ya hemos acabado James

James se sentía genial, porfin habia dado el primer paso, la pelirroja le habia llamado James y no Potter.

Por otro lado, al otro extremo del castillo, en la torre Gryffindor en la habitacion de las chicas, habian cuatro chicas en sus camas haciendo tareas, mientras una rubia de buen cuerpo, estatura media, pelo rizado hasta las caderas y con unos finos labios fruncidos paseaba por la habitacion frustrada por su amiga, bueno, no por su amiga, sino por el pobre de Potter, si la pelirroja se enfadaba, sacaria su mal caracter y le acabaria sacando los ojos a James.

-Y se le manda una maldicion imperdonable? - Pregunto la rubia.

-Por milesima vez Catherin Williams, Lily no le hara nada a James- Dijo una chica flacucha y casi sin curvas, con su pelo un poco abajo de los hombros, lacio y castaño, acostada en su cama leyendo un libro de quidditch, con unos ojos azules y de piel un Poco paliducha.

- huy si llamame por mi apellido, mira ''Jane Moore'' yo conosco a mi amiga y todas sabemos que si tuviera la oportunidad hace años que Potter estaría enterrado 15m bajo tierra. Verdad Annie

Una tercera chica pelinegra y con unos hermosos ojos aguamarina y una piel blanca y con un buen cuerpo, llamada Ann Gomez

-Ami no me metan en sus peleas

Catherin gruño y siguio rondando por el cuarto.

-Dios cath, Lily no es tan ridicula, relajate y come tus chocolates - dijo una cuarta chica, identica a Ann Gomez.

-tu y tu copia son iguales, Amy - dijo en un gruñido, Amy iba protestar cuando se abrio la puerta y entro una pelirroja sonrojada y con cara de enojada, con su varita en la mano y se fuedirecto a la ducha.

- Retiro lo dicho Cath, Lily tenia cara de que acababa de matar a alguien - dijo Jane riendo.

Cath sonrio de lado y se sento en su cama.

- Lils, estas bien?

Se escucho un gruñido desde el baño y todo el cuarto rio.

-Como te fue con la Pelirroja Prongs?- Pregunto Sirius Black, un chico guapo, con ojos grises y pelo corto, sentado en su baul sonriendo.

-Ah Pad que buen castigo, parece premio - Dijo Prongs sonriendo.

-Wormtail y Moody estan estudiando en la Biblioteca, me habeis abandonado - Dijo Padfoot haciendo una mueca, aun con la mueca en su cara se veia guapo.

- Ah sirius hermano, mi chica es la mejor.

- Woooah, mi Jane tambien - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que hacia que todo el Gran Comedor suspirara - Y que, no te ha hecho cruciatus?

James le mando una mirada asesina y Sirius simplemente rio.

Entraron por la puerta un chico alto, delgado con unos hermosos ojos color miel discutiendo con otro mas pequeño, rubio, robusto y con ojos rasgados.

- Te lo digo Moony, los TIMOS son unos examenes inventados por los Españoles que fueron creados para hacer sufrir a los pobres muchachos y son ilegales en 15 paises - decia el pequeño mirando al de los hojos de miel.

Remus Lupin rio y Peter Pettigrew sonrio y vio a James- Parece que Padfoot sigue vivo

James le lanzo una mirada asesina y despues se abrio la puerta y...


End file.
